Karmanami ABC Drabbles
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: ABC drabbles for Karmanami shipper /R&R?


Yea, I want to make this abc drabble thingy for my otp in this fandom aka Karmanami.

This is un-beta-ed so sorry for the (many) grammar mistakes ;w;

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui

* * *

.

.

.

.

A – Apple

Karma stared at the red apple in her hands.

Would she fall unconscious after she bit it? If that did happen, he was more than willing to kiss her like in a cliché fairytale.

* * *

B – Bandage

Karma kept staring at her as she helped him put the bandage on his sprained ankle.

No, of course he didn't sprain his ankle on purpose, but maybe it was not really bad if he can have her as his nurse.

* * *

C – Call

"Hello, can I talk to Okuda Manami?"

"Oh, yes, it's me alone. Karma-kun, is it? Do you need something?"

"Ohh haha so you're still alone, actually I'm single too. Wanna be a couple?"

" … I'm gonna end the call, good night, Karma-kun."

"H-HEY HEY WAIT DON'T—!"

* * *

D – Doubt

"Maybe this one?"

Nagisa kept silence.

"Or this one?"

Still silence.

"Oh, this one is nice. Hey, Nagisa-kun answer me!"

He sighed. "Karma-kun, we've been here for 40 minutes already. Hurry up, choose something for Okuda-san already."

" Geez, Nagisa-kun, I brought you here because I think you might understand. I doubt she will like my present. Now, help me."

Nagisa rubbed his temple, this won't gonna end soon.

* * *

E – Eyeglasses

Akabane Karma wasn't really fond of glasses, but it's a different story if Okuda was the one who wears it.

Maybe he only have fetish on Okuda's glasses.

* * *

F – Friendzoned

"Hey, Okuda-san, do you like me?"

"Ehh of course, karma-kun."

"Reall—"

"You are my best friend after all."

He didn't know whether he should be happy because of the smile, or be depressed because he got friendzoned.

* * *

G – Grateful

He should really thank Koro-sensei someday. Because of him, he got to be with her almost in every group projects. But, there's something he should admit, he spent more time watching her rather than doing the project.

Whops, hope no one would notice.

* * *

H – Hiccup

He started to think that he's totally obsessed to the bespectacled girl.

Okuda had been hiccupping since morning and he found her hiccup cute. Who knows he might get addicted to it.

* * *

I – Innocence

Sometimes her innocence made him wonder how can she survive until today.

She's so innocent and cute, almost like a small animal, makes you always want to pat her head and see the cute reaction.

But, of course he wouldn't let any males touch her—

—Except him.

* * *

J – Jersey

When Maehara accidentally dropped a bucket full of water on her, she was so surprised. Her clothes were all soaking wet and she forgot to bring her jersey.

In the midst of confusion, Karma kindly offered her his jersey.

She took it shyly while blushing.

* * *

K – Knives

Sometimes Okuda wondered how many anti-sensei knives that Karma hid under his sleeves.

And well, some of them might be real too. But still, that's not even a reason for her to be scared of him.

* * *

L - Lonely

Okuda stared at the vacant seat behind Chiba, Karma was absent.

It would be a lie if she said she's not lonely. She missed him,that's it.

* * *

M - Milk

"Hey, Okuda-san, can I have a taste of that milk? Pretty pleaaase I'm thirsty~"

"Oh, here. But Karma-kun- W-WAIT, ISN'T IT AN INDIRECT KISS!?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Karma-kun!"

* * *

N - Neck

Sometimes Okuda thought of Karma as a vampire because of his sharp canines.

She blushed madly as the image of those canines on her neck flashed in her mind for a sec.

* * *

O - Orange

"My love story with Okuda-san will be as sweet as this orange~"

"But, Karma-"

"Hmm?"

"This orange is really sour."

"Oh it's because she hasn't noticed me."

"GO CONFESS ALREADY DAMMIT—"

* * *

P - Poem

There was this time when Karma tried to write a poem for her, he wrote it all night, the content was embarassing though. That's why when Terasaka stole it Karma made sure he wouldn't dare to touch his belongings anymore.

* * *

Q – Quarrel

At that first time they had a quarrel, that was also the first time he apologized to someone sincerely first.

* * *

R - Reaction

Her reaction after that one sentence was so precious and cute.

Now Karma just wanted to bring her home and keep her all for himself.

* * *

S - Smirk

"Hey, Karma, are you dating with Okuda-san?"

A smirk.

"You guess."

He could guess the answer right away.

* * *

T - Tears

He really didn't want to see her tears.

But now that it had poured already, the only thing he can do is to hug her and hoping it will soothe her.

* * *

U - Umbrella

Karma remembered this time when he pretended to forget his umbrella. It was a cheap excuse, but good enough to have her close by him under the same umbrella.

* * *

V – Vexation

Karma had been scowling all day long. Okuda sighed.

"Karma-kun, Takebayashi-kun was just helping me."

Silence.

"Come on, he didn't touch my hand on purpose."

"Not on purpose, yea, hmph right."

"Really mature, Karma-kun."

* * *

W – Weight

"Hey, Manami, did you gain weight because I keep feeding you with my love?"

"Uhh, I really understand. But, I'm kinda offended."

* * *

X – Xmas

Isogai spoke in front of the class, asking whether they will hold a Christmas party or not.

"Okay, guys, do you think it will be nice to have a Christmas Party?"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"We can use Karma's house maybe, because he's alone and his house is bi—"

"Sorry, no can do. Because we will have our Xmas together, just the two of us."

"O-oh, right, I'm sorry I forgot."

"HEY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HUG HER, I'M ALLERGIC TO PDA!"

"I don't care, Okajima. Go get a gf already you single man."

* * *

Y – Yes

Karma stared at her, he didn't give her any option to say no.

"So, you agree to initiate a kiss sometimes?"

"E-errr—"

Stare.

"Um, yes."

"I knew it, now kiss me already."

"NO, KARMA-KUN WE ARE IN PUBLIC."

* * *

Z –Zigzag

"Karma-kun stop zigzagging there."

 _Zigzag._

"Karma-kun…"

 _Zigzag._

 _Bump._

Okuda fell to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry Manami~"

"You did it on purpose!"

"Ehh did I~?"

"Yes you di— W-wait, Karma-kun I can walk by myself!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

once again sorry for the grammar, I need a beta reader hhh


End file.
